The Five Scarves - Origins 4: Danny Brock
by RaceProUK
Summary: The latest in the long Brock lineage, Danny was always destined to be a Red Scarf, like both his father and his mother.
1. Chapter 1

[20 years before the Brevon Incident]

In a quiet corner of the Red Scarves HQ mess hall, a young malachite mongoose drops her chopsticks at the idea her husband had just proposed.

"You want to start a _what_?" she asks, both surprised and concerned.

"I want to start a family," the ochre badger replies.

"Elias, we're Red Scarves," the mongoose reminds. "We live our lives one mission to the next. How are we going to find the time to raise a child?"

"I'm aware of our lifestyle," Elias smiles cheekily. "But I think we can do it."

"I don't know…"

"Haylee, I know it sounds scary," Elias continues. "But you know me well enough to know I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't confident we're both up to it."

"I know," Haylee replies. "It's just… I don't want to be stuck at home all the time. You know I don't do downtime well: I almost went stir crazy those six weeks it took my broken arm to heal."

"That was your own fault for messing up that jump," Elias teases. "Anyway, you won't be stuck at home, not all the time," he assures. "No more than I will be, at any rate. Plus, we'll always be able to get help from the Scarves: we won't be the first to have children."

"Is this a heritage thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Brocks are one of the longest lineages in the Scarves, and you're an only child."

"That is true," Elias admits. "And I will admit my heritage is a fairly significant factor."

"Thought as much," Haylee sighs, with just a hint of a smile.

"If you're not comfortable with the idea, then say so," Elias requests, firmly but kindly.

"It's not that," Haylee assures. "I just don't want to rush into things, y'know?"

"Says the woman who proposed less than a year after our first date," Elias grins.

"Touché," Haylee blushes, the memories of that day filling her with a gentle warmth.

"Anyway, I won't force a decision now," Elias assures. "If you're not ready, then you're not ready."

"I guess I just need some time to think, is all," Haylee finishes, picking up her chopsticks and resuming her meal.

The rest of the meal passes in silence, Haylee deep in thought, Elias exhibiting the patience of a saint.

With her plate cleared, Haylee leans back in her chair. "It's going to be expensive to baby‑proof the house," she sighs.

"I knew you couldn't resist," Elias smiles knowingly.

"But before we try for a kid," Haylee continues, "I want to have a few months to just… I dunno… go nuts, I guess. Do as many crazy things as possible before I turn my stomach into a furry medicine ball. Y'know, get it out of my system."

"Sounds like a plan," Elias nods in agreement.

"And of course, get plenty of practice in," Haylee winks suggestively.

"If I must," Elias sighs in mock exasperation, his eyes sparkling with delight.


	2. Chapter 2

[19 years before the Brevon Incident]

It's been two months since the birth of Daniel Brock, and Haylee is desperate to return to active duty. However, the Scarves refuse to request her services, and today is no exception: Haylee is once again stuck at home with Daniel while Elias assists fellow couple Mike and Kathy Skarlett on a covert reconnaissance mission.

With the afternoon turning into evening, and with Danny fast asleep in his cot, Haylee is finally able to relax. Slumping heavily on the sofa, she tries to nap, but all she can think about is how much she wishes _she_ was the one assisting the Skarletts. After fidgeting restlessly for half an hour, Haylee's had enough: she must do _something_.

Ten minutes later, the den echoes to the muted sound of arrows thunking into a foam target. This doesn't help her mood though: she's woefully out of practice, and her accuracy is frustratingly bad. After just a dozen arrows, she's had enough: she returns her yumi hankyu to its storage locker, then retires to the kitchen to fix herself an oversized root beer float.

Elias returns home just in time to see Haylee settle in front of the muted TV with the giant soft drink. "I get the feeling someone's unhappy," he states quietly.

Haylee doesn't answer: she just fixes him with a piercing scowl, her eyes thunderous.

Elias joins Haylee on the sofa. "You know I'm trying as hard as I can to get you a mission," he assures. "It's just… well, there's only so much I can do." When Haylee doesn't respond, he continues. "I'll have another talk with some of the seniors, though I'm not sure it'll change anything."

Haylee maintains her silent, piercing stare.

Confused, Elias looks down at his mud‑covered self, then at the trail of mud he's left from the door to the sofa. "Ah…"

"Three hours it took me to clean the house," Haylee hisses. "It would have been one if it wasn't for our little bundle of joy. And now‑"

"I'll sort it, don't worry," Elias promises. "And I'll take care of all the chores and looking after Danny tomorrow too, give you a day off."

"I don't want a day off!" Haylee snaps. " _I want a mission!_ "

The sound of crying arrives via the baby monitor. Haylee groans with frustration, holding her head in her hands.

"I'll get this one," Elias assures as he stands.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, with Daniel back to sleep, Elias returns to the den with a fresh outfit, and resumes his place next to Haylee, who appears not to have moved.

"I'm sorry," Haylee sobs.

Elias, a little surprised, puts his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't be silly," he soothes. "We both knew raising a child would be the most challenging thing we'll ever do."

"I know," Haylee replies. "I just miss being an active Scarf so much… and... well…" She gestures to the foam target. "I've lost my touch."

Elias looks at the targets. Out of the dozen arrows fired, only one is wide of the bullseye, and it's at an angle that suggests a deflection, a conclusion supported by the split nock of another arrow. "You're still miles better than me," he encourages. "I couldn't hit the broadside of a bank vault: even on a bad day, your grouping is excellent."

"But I missed one."

"It was deflected."

With a muted snort of disbelief, Haylee looks up at the target. However, this time she notices the angle of the wide‑shot arrow, and the damage to the one nearest it. "Huh… they _were_ all on target…"

"Tell you what," Elias continues. "How about tomorrow, I stay here and care for Danny, and you go to the archery range at HQ and not return until you've split an arrow from nock to tip?"

"As good as that sounds, that'd take forever," Haylee chuckles. "But I will go to the range for a few hours nevertheless."

"And you'll have a word with the seniors, try to get a mission," Elias predicts.

"Hey, someone has to show you how it's done," Haylee teases.


	3. Chapter 3

[14 years before the Brevon Incident]

Early morning, just after sunrise, and Elias and Haylee are woken suddenly by a vigorous bouncing on their bed.

"Morning mom and dad!" Danny chimes. "It's finally my birthday! Come on, get up!"

Elias and Haylee exchange looks of tired amusement. "Indeed, it is," Haylee sighs, rolling onto her back and propping herself up on her elbows. "Happy fifth birthday!"

"Can I open my presents now?" Danny asks.

"Take it easy, son!" Elias chuckles as he sits up. "We have the whole day ahead of us! No need to rush things."

"But I'm excited!" Danny grins.

"That much is obvious," Elias teases. "Tell you what: how about you get dressed and get breakfast? We'll be down soon, then we can do presents."

"Woo!" Danny cries as he bounces off the bed and dashes out of the room.

"I'd suggest we sneak an extra hour's sleep," Haylee yawns. "But there's no way we'd get away with it," she adds with a smile.

* * *

An hour later, with breakfast consumed, presents opened, and Danny totally engrossed with his new toys, Haylee pulls Elias into the kitchen for a quiet word.

"Did you have to get him a weapon?" Haylee asks. "He's only five."

"I got my first bo on my fifth birthday," Elias explains. "It's a family tradition."

"I know, and I know that it's important to you," Haylee sighs, "but I did hope we were going to wait until he's a bit older."

"You should have said something," Elias replies.

"I wished I had now," Haylee agrees. "If he hurts himself with it, it's on you."

"It's just a toy," Elias assures. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so," Haylee nods. "And to think, I was going to surprise him this afternoon with an archery set."

"Really?" Elias smirks.

"…did I say that out loud?"

"It seems you're OK with getting Danny a weapon, so long as it's an archery set."

"Ah, well, y'see, thing is, what I meant to say was‑"

"It's fine," Elias smiles warmly. "There's no reason he can't have both. Then, when he's older and becomes a full Scarf, he can choose which one to stick with. Or even train in both."

"So, you're not mad?" Haylee asks with a slight cheeky smile.

"Nah," Elias assures.

Haylee gives Elias a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks. Now‑"

Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of shattering porcelain in the den. A few moments later, a timid Danny shuffles into the kitchen, dragging his toy bo behind him. "I did a bad thing," he mumbles apologetically.

"…maybe we should have waited another year or two," Elias admits.

Haylee shakes her head in amusement as she fetches a dustpan and brush.


	4. Chapter 4

[11 years before the Brevon Incident]

Danny's eighth birthday is a very different affair to his fifth: after lunch, Elias takes Danny to the guild archives deep within Red Scarves HQ, specifically to the historical records section. It doesn't take long to find the books he's looking for: the three volumes that detail the Brock family history sit proud on the shelf among several smaller volumes.

"The Brocks have been in the Red Scarves a very long time," Elias informs Danny as he carefully extracts the trio of heavy books and takes them to a nearby reading table. "Our lineage stretches back almost to the founding of the guild, although contrary to what some have claimed, we weren't involved in the founding itself. Over the years, your predecessors have all played their roles in the history of the guild: some big, some small, but all equally important."

"How can they all be equally important?" Danny questions. "Surely those who did bigger things were more important?"

"I used to think that too," Elias chuckles. "But my father taught me that those who go on to do big things couldn't have done so without the 'forgotten', as he put it, who do the little things that make the big things happen. And today I pass that lesson on to you."

Elias takes a seat and beckons for Danny to sit alongside. As the younger Brock does so, Elias thumbs through the first volume until he finds the entry he's looking for. "Ah, here we go, an excellent case in point: Brendon Brock. Nearly two centuries ago, he helped expose the then King of Shuigang for the cruel and corrupt dictator he pretended not to be."

"Did he kill the King?" Danny asks.

"No," Elias replies, "but he did excellent work digging up evidence that allowed the Scarves to justifiably move against the King. Without Brendon's evidence, the assassination could have been had disastrous consequences: the King was a very popular figure. But with the evidence, the truth was exposed. The assassination therefore benefitted Shuigang both in the short term and the long."

"But he got none of the glory?"

"Not one iota."

"So, why do it?"

"In service to the people of Avalice," Elias explains. "The Red Scarves have a reputation that is not without reason, but also not without an element of falsehood."

"I don't understand."

"Our guild is feared throughout the Origin Kingdoms due to the dark nature of our work," Elias continues. "Rumours abound that we are merciless killers, preying on the weak and helpless. Nothing could be further from the truth however. Yes, it is true that we are thieves and assassins, but it's not as black‑and‑white as the kingdoms' leaders and the popular media will have people believe. There are times when law and diplomacy falls short, and that's where we come in."

"By killing bad people?"

"Only when necessary. Thankfully, it's usually enough to simply dig up the dirt."

"Have you killed people?"

Danny's latest question gives Elias pause. "I cannot deny that I have killed," he eventually answers. "It's part of the job of a Scarf. But do not make the mistake of thinking that these killings were done lightly: each one was meticulously planned, and the victims were not made to suffer."

"Does it get easier the more you do it?"

"A little, but I refuse to allow myself to become numb to the feelings each kill stirs up. Keeping that perspective separates us from common murderers. It makes us selective, quick, and merciful."

"Then why do we have such a bad reputation?"

"Because people don't like to admit that what we do is sometimes necessary," Elias sighs. "It's also very useful, politically‑speaking, for the kingdoms to have a scapegoat when it comes to unexplained deaths and disappearances: it allows them to cover up their own failures. Anyway, I think that's enough on that subject for today. On to Brendon's grandson Aaron…"


	5. Chapter 5

[9 years before the Brevon Incident]

Mid‑morning, and Danny wakes to the sound of birdsong filtering through the open window, and the gentle patter of light rain on the glass. A quick glance at his bedside clock shows it's only a couple of hours before noon. _Hmm… normally I'm up earlier… and the house does seem a little quiet._

Ten minutes later, a fully‑dressed Danny heads downstairs, gets a light breakfast, and sits himself in front of the TV. _Mom and Dad should be around… I know they were out on a mission last night, but it wasn't anything major… I'll wait till after lunch, and if they're still not back, head to HQ and see what's up I guess._

* * *

Early afternoon, and with his parents still AWOL, Danny heads to Red Scarves HQ. While he is not yet a member, being the child of two active Scarves means he has no trouble getting in. And just after he passes the entrance to the mess hall, he overhears a giant panda and a red panda talking about his parents as they leave. Curious, Danny tails them as they walk away.

"How many times have we busted them out now?" the giant panda asks, clearly a little frustrated.

"Too many," the red panda sighs.

"You'd think, given all Elias's talk about 'heritage', they'd do a much better job of living up to it," the giant panda continues.

"S'probably her fault," the red panda theorises. "She's always been the reckless one of the pair."

"And always with that stupid unwieldy bow."

"Not that he's any better, with that ridiculous pole thing."

"Well, I guess we'd better get this over with," the giant panda sighs.

"Why the rush?" the red panda asks. "Let 'em stew a while longer: maybe next time they won't be so careless."

The giant panda considers the option. "I hear the fishing in Dragon Valley is good this time of year…"

"Then it's settled," the red panda decides. "And the best part is, Dragon Valley is on the way to Shuigang, more or less: no‑one will be able to accuse us of timewasting!"

Danny has heard enough, and peels off to one side, slipping into the shadows. _What a couple of jerks! If they're not going to rescue Mom and Dad, then I will!_

* * *

Danny sneaks into the vehicle workshop, finding the security arrangements surprisingly lax. Taking care to remain in the quieter sections, Danny searches for a suitable vehicle, soon settling on a lightweight dirt‑bike normally reserved for trainees. Once on the bike, Danny makes short work of hotwiring the ignition, and the coarse buzz of the tiny two‑stroke engine echoes through the workshop.

Moments later, three Scarves sprint into view, intent on stopping Danny stealing the bike. But it's too late: he's already at speed, making straight for the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Danny pushes the dirt‑bike to its limits, it's several hours before he arrives at Shuigang, and night has fallen by the time he passes through the city gates. Having never been to the city before, Danny takes some time to get his bearings. Without knowing where to start, he decides to head towards the Palace. Avoiding the heavily guarded main entrance, Danny circuits round the back of the Palace, where he sees the barred low windows of the Palace prison's holding cells. Within a few minutes, he finds two familiar figures, their arms shackled to the wall.

Danny parks, dismounts, then kneels by the window. "Psst!" he whispers.

Elias and Haylee both turn to face the sound: at the sight of Danny, they both look simultaneously pleased and shocked to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Haylee whispers urgently.

"I've come to bust you out!" Danny explains.

"You should have left this to those more experienced," Elias reprimands.

"They're too busy wasting time fishing in Dragon Valley," Danny counters.

"Those two delay every single time," Haylee sighs. "Don't know why they keep getting trusted with busting us out."

"We'll raise it tomorrow," Elias decides. "Right now, let's get out of here." He turns to Danny. "Got a lock‑picking kit with you?"

Danny disappears, returning seconds later with a basic kit. "Found this in the saddlebag."

"Excellent! Chuck it through the bars to your mother," Elias instructs.

Danny leans through the bars, takes aim, and throws the kit to Haylee, who catches it with her tail.

"Nice throw!" Haylee smiles as she uses both tail and hands to open the kit and extract the correct tool. "Now get out of here!" she instructs as she begins to pick the locks of her shackles. "You don't want to be hanging around when the alarms go off!"

"There's a fallen tree about a mile down the main road out of the city," Elias informs. "We'll meet you there."

"Will do," Danny nods.

* * *

An hour later, Danny is at the rendezvous point. Starting to worry, he checks his watch again. _What's taking them so‑_

The sound of sirens shocks him into action. When he sees his parents approaching on their faster customised bikes, pursued by three Shuigang police vehicles, Danny guns the engine of his bike and takes off at speed.

"Split up and head for the trees! Meet at the usual!" Elias commands as the family reunites.

Haylee obeys immediately, spearing off into the treeline.

"Are you sure?" Danny asks, shouting over the noise of the engines.

"It'll be fine if you don't do anything stupid!" Elias assures before veering off into the opposite treeline.

Danny hesitates just a moment before following his mother into the treeline. Soon, he finds a suitably dark place to park, shut off the engine, and hide. When the police shoot straight past, he breathes a sigh of relief. Starting the bike again, he slowly emerges from the trees and resumes his journey. _Well, that wasn't so bad._

But just as Danny starts to accelerate, a police bike shoots up alongside. A thrust of the passenger's kikuchi yari severs the bike's electrics: the engine splutters and dies. Danny coasts to a halt, the police bike stopping alongside.

"You're coming with us, kid!" the passenger declares as he dismounts.

Danny, knowing there's no escape, holds his hands up in surrender.


	7. Chapter 7

With the Shuigang pursuers shaken off, Elias skids to a halt beside the waiting Haylee at the rendezvous point. However, after half an hour with no sign of their son, they begin to worry.

"What if he crashed?" Haylee asks nervously. "He could be hurt, or… or…"

"He's a Brock," Elias comforts. "We're survivors. Nevertheless, I'll go look for him."

* * *

An hour later, Elias returns to Haylee's side.

"Well, there's no sign of him," he informs. "Which means he's probably been arrested."

"Well, then, better go bust him out!" Haylee starts her bike.

Elias puts a hand on her shoulder. "No need," he assures. "He's only ten, and they won't be able to link him with our escape: they'll let him out in the morning."

Haylee kills her engine. "Good point. We'll camp near that fallen tree and wait for him."

* * *

Early the next morning, Haylee is woken by the buzz of a two‑stroke. Relieved, she scurries out of her bivouac to find Danny pulling up beside the tree.

"Sorry I got caught," he apologises.

"Everyone gets caught," Haylee assures as she hugs her son.

"Even us, as you know from yesterday," Elias adds as he joins his wife and son by the roadside. "Let's go home," he adds, reclaiming his scarf from the broken tree stump.

* * *

Several hours later, mid‑afternoon, the Brocks arrive home. With Elias's and Haylee's bikes parked with Danny's stolen dirt‑bike, and the family cleaned up and refreshed from their long journey, they settle in the den to discuss what happened.

"Stealing that bike to come and rescue us was a foolish thing to do, Danny," Elias reprimands kindly.

"Don't get us wrong, we're grateful," Haylee assures. "But you could have been seriously hurt, or worse."

"Sorry," Danny apologises, hanging his head in shame.

"Apology accepted," Haylee nods. "And don't hang your head: you've nothing to be ashamed of."

"But we do have one last thing to discuss," Elias adds. "And that is, of course, your punishment."

"But Mom just said I didn't do anything wrong!" Danny protests.

"I said you don't have anything to be ashamed of," Haylee corrects. "Not quite the same thing."

"I don't understand," Danny replies.

"You will one day," Elias explains.

"And on that day, we'll know you're ready," Haylee adds, a little cryptically.

"Ready for what?" Danny asks. "Wait, no, I can guess," he adds a moment later.

"I've given it a lot of thought on the way home," Elias continues, changing the subject back to Danny's punishment, "and I've decided that you will help out in the Red Scarves vehicle workshop a few hours a day for the next two weeks, starting tomorrow."

"I agree," Haylee adds. "Sounds fair."

Danny lets out a long sigh. "It would make up for stealing one of their bikes, I guess."

"Absolutely," Elias smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

[7 years before the Brevon Incident]

On the morning of Danny's twelfth birthday, Danny is woken by a roaring peal of thunder that rattles the windows. Once he's gathered his senses, he checks the time: contrary to the light level outside, it's mid‑morning. Danny dresses swiftly and heads downstairs to find his parents are already up and waiting for him on the sofa.

"Good morning and happy birthday!" Haylee chimes as Danny enters the den. "We were wondering when you'd get up."

"Morning," Danny yawns, taking the chair.

"Do you want to tell him, or shall I?" Elias asks; Danny's ears prick to attention.

"You can take this one," Haylee decides.

"Very well," Elias smiles, then turns to Danny. "You may be wondering what's been keeping your mother and I so busy this last week."

"I'll admit, I am curious," Danny confirms. "You have been spending a lot of time at HQ."

"True," Elias acknowledges, producing a small parcel. "And I think this will explain everything," he adds, handing the parcel to Danny.

Danny takes the parcel and tears off the wrapping to reveal a black box. He removes the lid, revealing inside is a folded square of red cloth, on top of which lies a small handwritten note simply stating, 'Training starts tomorrow'.

"Is this…?" Danny breathes.

"Yes, it is," Elias confirms.

"Welcome to the Red Scarves!" Haylee chimes.

Speechless, Danny carefully removes the scarf from the box. After rolling it into shape, he ties the neckerchief around his neck, then smooths the triangle of cloth against his chest.

"Suits you, son," Elias smiles.

"And this afternoon, we'll all go to HQ, and you'll see your room in the barracks, and have a tour of the whole facility," Haylee adds.

"I… don't know what to say," Danny replies. "I've been waiting so long… it almost doesn't feel real…"

"I felt the same way when I was inducted," Elias reveals. "Believe me, it sinks in pretty quickly once the training starts."

"Is it tough?" Danny asks.

"Very," Haylee confirms.

"And it's worth every second," Elias adds.

* * *

Mid‑evening, and the Brocks make their way from the mess hall after dinner to Danny's new room in the barracks. Once inside, Danny sits on the bed, while his parents take up the two foldaway chairs.

"Still can't believe this is all real," Danny breathes. "I keep expecting to wake up."

"This ain't no dream," Elias winks. "This is real."

"I can't wait for training to start," Danny reveals. "And in three months, my first mission… It seems so far away…"

"It'll arrive a lot sooner than you think," Haylee assures as she wipes away a tear.

"Are you OK?" Danny asks.

"Yeah," Haylee sniffs, trying and failing to hold back the tears. "It's just… well… remember, we're not far away if you need us."

Elias nudges Haylee and nods. Together, the family stands and embraces in a group hug.

"Do us proud, son," Elias whispers.

"I promise," Danny whispers back.


End file.
